


Run Away for It's All You Can Do

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Phantom Lord, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped and finding out it was all her fault Lucy felt there was one thing she could do. Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away for It's All You Can Do

Lucy didn’t know what to do.

Fairy Tail had been targeted because of her. Her friends, her family, had been hurt because she had been selfish and run away from home. 

First it was the guild itself, back when everyone thought it was just about causing a fight with Fairy Tail. Oh, how naive they had been. It had only gotten worse when Levy, Jet, and Droy were attacked and pinned to the tree for all of Magnolia to see. 

The guild left without her to retaliate against Phantom Lord and as much as she wanted to be upset, she couldn’t. Someone had needed to stay behind and check on the others while the guild was gone. It just made sense that it would be her. Everyone knew she wasn’t exactly the most practical opponent in a fight. If she couldn’t help avenge them then she would help protect them. 

At least, that is what she believed. Her keys were taken from her, falling to the ground. She could hear Aquarius’ yelling in her mind as she was trapped in Juvia’s waterlock. 

Once again she was trapped. Once again she was the damsel in distress. 

\--

Lucy was barely aware of the magic surrounding her that gave anyone on the other side a view of the situation she was in. She prayed it wasn’t the guild. Lucy didn’t know what she would do if they saw her in such a position. It showed her as being weak, something Fairy Tail was not. 

She didn’t want to harm their name anymore than she already had. 

Then came her first official encounter with Master Jose. 

The man was a bigger creep than she had given him credit for. He took pleasure in harming her guild, in making them worry. 

Lucy would be the first to admit that her next move wasn’t her smartest, but it didn’t stop her. Getting out of the tower was her number one priority at the moment, even if it meant risking her life. She couldn’t go home, no matter what. 

Natsu was somewhere nearby. She heard him calling her name. Lucy knew he would be there to catch her. So she jumped.

Falling wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it was have been. It almost felt like she was flying, like when Happy carried her.

She was falling and falling. Getting close to the ground. She called his name and clenched her eyes shut. 

This was it.   
He was going to catch her or she’d die.   
She knew which one she preferred, but knew Natsu wouldn’t agree. 

The force of him catching her was a comfort she didn’t knew she wanted. Happy was there, as if she expected any different. 

“It’s raining Lucy’s!” 

And they were back to normal. The three of them against the world. 

At least, until she heard what had happened. The Master, Nab… Everyone had gone to fight for their guild and had gotten hurt. 

It was her fault.   
Her fault. 

The tears were falling down her face and she couldn’t stop them. She couldn’t stop the sobs racking her body. 

She didn’t want to leave the guild. She loved it. She loved everyone in it.   
But Fairy Tail would be safer without her in it. 

\--

Natsu had taken her back to the guild’s basement. A new round of tears had started when she saw the destroyed guild. Fairy Tail was destroyed because of her. 

Of course no one would say that. They kept saying it was all Phantom’s fault and she needed to stop being so hard on herself.

How could she? 

Here was the place she admired for so long in ruins because of her father. She didn’t want to believe he would be capable of such a thing, but memories from her childhood proved that desire wrong. 

If he wanted her, he wasn’t going to stop until he got her. 

Lucy wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Sneaking out would have been easier if there wasn’t someone constantly watching her. It was like they were afraid she was going to be snatched away under their noses. 

It wasn’t quite like that as she was going to be the one doing the leaving. 

Lucy waited until Happy had his attention on her. Giving him a fish was far too easy. With his attention turned away from her she was able to slip out the door. 

If Natsu was paying any attention at all then it shouldn’t take him long to figure out she left. She needed to get away now. As far as she could run and then some. 

Lucy couldn’t go home, but she couldn’t stay with Fairy Tail either. 

It hurt her to leave her keys behind, but she didn’t have time to look for them.   
Her hand went to her pocket where she had Sagittarius’ key. Perhaps he would be able to get them for her. 

As she started forward she heard the sounds of laughter from her family. 

Even though they were just forced to retreat after a battle they still managed to smile. 

With their voices pushing her forward, Lucy ran. Away from Magnolia. Away from Fairy Tail. Away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that after Natsu rescues Lucy from Phantom the first time she runs away rather than staying behind or going home.


End file.
